Welcome to Hollow Bastion and Meet Sora
This is how Ryan and his friends visit Hollow Bastion and meet a fellow Keyblade wielder named Sora in Ryan's Quest 2. the villains' castle) Swiper: Kaos? Maleficent! [But, no one's there Swiper: I guess they did finish them off, Pete. Pete: Yeah. This castle sure ain't what we expected, Swiper. No shine, no nothin'. Now what's gonna happen to our plan? saw a black bird our heroes arrive Ryan F-Freeman: I know this place. It's Hollow Bastion! Evil Anna: Whoa. It's kinda, like, different now. Sci-Ryan: I hope Leon and the others are ok. spots 2 Heartless Spikewave: Well. Looks like we got some fighting to do. Sci-Ryan: And to find this Sora fella. Evil Anna: Crash? Can you find him? sniffs the air Crash Bandicoot: Ice Cream. and the others find Scrooge McDuck and Hugo from Skylanders Sci-Ryan: Hugo? Scrooge? Ryan F-Freeman: Who? Crash: He's Donald's uncle---a business typhoon! Before the Heartless showed up, he traveled the worlds on a Gummi Ship with the King. He was helpin' to set up a traffic system. And Hugo is a partner to Scrooge McDuck. And he's a friend to Optimus. Sci-Ryan: A Transit System! Scrooge: What's all the racket? He and Hugo saw Ryan and his friends Hugo: Oh. Evil Ryan. It's great to you all. Sci-Ryan: So do you, Hugo. Hugo: You too, Crystal Prep chap. Scrooge: Ah, if only we were... We canna seem to recreate our favorite old-time ice cream. We'd make millions if we just got it right. He and Hugo are eating Ice Cream and they look disgusted Scrooge: Terrible...! Hugo: Yuck! Ryan F-Freeman: Hugo? Have you seen anyone like Cody or a chap named Sora? Scrooge: No. I haven't seen Cody. But, I think the chap went that way to Merlin's house. Ryan: Okay, thank you. They went off and they saw something Sci-Ryan: What is that? Yuffie: That's the Town Defense Meganism. They saw Yuffie Ryan: Yuffie! Yuffie: Look out! They are fighting the Nobodies and they defeated them Yuffie: Hey, you guys! (Yuffie hops down to them) Yuffie: I see you're still in top form. Ryan: What'd you expect? (Ryan pats his chest) Ryan: Looks like you're doing okay. Yuffie: Well, what did YOU expect? Sci-Ryan: How are the others? Yuffie: Great! Ryan: Hey, Yuffie! Have you seen Optimus and my brother? Yuffie: Nope. (She starts to walk off toward Merlin's House) Yuffie: But I had a feeling I'd see you guys again. Ryan (imitating Leon): "We may never meet again, but we'll never forget each other." Yuffie: Is that supposed to be Leon? (They laugh) Yuffie: Everybody's working on stuff over at Merlin's house. C'mon! (Yuffie runs around the corner. The others follow her and enter Merlin's House. Cid is typing at a computer, while Aerith, Sora, Donald, Goofy and Leon watch) Yuffie: Meet the Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee! Aerith: We missed you! Cid: Well, if you ain't in top shape. Sora: You must be Ryan? Leon told me all about you. I'm a Keyblade Master like you. Ryan: Yeah. I suppose I am happy to meet you, Sora. Sora: Yeah, that's my name. Ryan: And who are these two? Sci-Ryan: That's Donald and Goofy. They were friends to King Mickey from their World. Ryan: Yup. Wow. You got that outfit like me? Sora: Yeah, but different. Leon: I knew it. Sora: Huh? Knew what? Leon: A while back, everyone suddenly remember you guys, all at the same time. Sora: You.... remember? Wait! Does that mean you forgot about us? Ryan: I can't believe it! Yuffie: So where were you guys? Goofy: We were sleeping. Cid: Where? In the Cold Storage? Ryan: No. But, I think these goggles are useful. Aerith: It doesn't matter. This is great. Everyone's together again. Sora: So, um... We're trying to find Riku and the King. Have you seen them? Ryan: Uhh... You haven't seen my brother Cody and Optimus? Leon, Cid, Yuffie and Aerith shake their hands means no Ryan: Oh great. My brother is not here. Sora: Right. Aerith: Sorry. But let us know if there's anything we can do to help, okay? Sci-Ryan: Yeah. And I have no idea how you became a Keyblade wielder, Sora. Last thing I remember, my friends and I found Ryan in Traverse Town. Sora: Really? That's the same as me. I rescue Kairi, and defeat Ansem in the Realm of Darkness. Ryan: I've beaten Ansem as well too, Sora. Even rescued Meg. Sora: Really? That makes the both of us. Ryan: Yeah, and even though you're cool. Sora: Okay. Thanks. (Cid gets up in Sora and Ryan's face) Cid: Don't go thankin' us just yet. Leon: Hollow Bastion's got a problem. A big problem. Sora: You mean, like Nobodies? And Heartless? Yuffie: That's right! Sora: Sounds like you could use our help. Leon: Then let's cut to the chase. Sora, Ryan, everyone. We were hoping the ten of you might give us a hand around here. (Sora pats his chest proudly) Sora: Like we're gonna say, no? Leon: ...I forgot who I'm dealing with. Donald: Hey...what do you mean by that? Sci-Ryan: Yeah. What was that? Aerith: Just think of it as a sort of "Leon compliment." (Leon opens the door) Leon: Follow me to the bailey---there's something you need to see. (He leaves, and Merlin appears) Merlin: Oh! I thought it was you. Right on time! Donald: It's Merlin! Yuffie: Sora, Ryan and the gang said they're gonna help out! Merlin: Splendid! We'll count on you! All: Right! Merlin: Ah, yes. Did you give them the cards, dear? Aerith: Oh! (Aerith takes out 10 cards from her dress) Aerith: Here...they're presents for you. Leon thought you might like to have them. (Sora takes the card and flips it so he can read it) Sora: Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee Honorary Member! Ryan: Wow. It's got my name on it. Donald: Membership cards! Goofy: Kinda cool, huh? Sora: Hey, thanks. Leahhh... Huh? Oh no! We're supposed to be at the Bailey! Ryan: Yes. I'll use my goggles to find him... or Heartless. Just to be sure. They went off to Bailey and saw Leon Leon: Look at that. (Sora and Ryan gasps) Leon: We want to restore Hollow Bastion to what it used to be. Who knows---maybe even something better. There's still a lot to do, but I'm sure we can handle everything--- Except...for that... (He points to the castle, then points to two Dusks walking in the direction of the castle) Leon: ...and that. Sora: We'll handle 'em! Leon: Well, that's good to hear. So Sora, Ryan---do you know what's going on, then? Sora: There's this guy, Pete, who's been going around plotting with the Heartless. But he's not smart enough to tie his own shoes. The ones we need to worry about are the Nobodies. Ryan: And there is Swiper and he's a friend to Pete and he's not smart enough to summon Heartless. Goofy: And those Organization XIII guys in charge, too! ??????: You called? (All eleven of them look around and see no one. Sora and Ryan runs out into an open area) ??????: You're doing well. Sora: Who's that!? Ryan: Who said that? (They unleashes their keyblade) ??????: This calls for a celebration. They are fighting the Dusk and they defeated them ????: The Keyblade...a truly marvelous weapon. Were it only in more...capable hands... (A group of eight people laugh) Sora: Show yourselves! (Eight cloaked figures appear and the central one raises his arms) Goofy: Organization XIII! Sci-Ryan: I knew it! Sora: Good! Now we can settle this! ??????: What a shame... And here I thought we could be friends. (They disappear in a laugh) Donald: Stop! Sci-Ryan: Come back here! (Donald runs to a set of stairs and a single cloaked man appears before them) Donald: What's the big idea!? ??????: Oopsy-daisy! Sora: Move! Ryan: Right now! ??????: Now, do you think that's polite, shutting me down like that? Sora: I said get outta the way! Ryan: Yeah! You're blocking our way! ??????: As if! You can talk all you want, but that won't change a thing. Donald: Then we're gonna MAKE you move! Sci-Ryan: That's right! ??????: See, that would work---if I were just any old dude. 'Cept I'm not. I'm with the Organization. Nothing "any old" about me. Sora: Ha! Tough talk for someone who stood on the sidelines while his Nobody flunkeys did the fighting. Ryan: He's right. Go away or I'll whack you with my Keyblade into next week. ??????: Oh, dear. I think you got the wrong impression. (The hooded man wags a finger at Sora and Ryan) Sora: You gonna cry? Ryan: Or Fight? ??????: As if! Why don't I remind you and him how tough the crowd you're dealing with really is? Sora: Remind me? Ryan: What? (Sora and Ryan snaps out of it. The Man laughs) ??????: That's RIGHT, they used to give me that same exact look. Sora: I guess you think you can psych me and Ryan out by saying really random stuff! Ryan: Don't confuse me and Sora. Your tricks won't fool me. I am a techno-organic. ??????: Gee... I just don't know. (The man spreads his arms open as if challenging them to strike him. He soon gives up) ??????: Be good boys now. He disappeared Donald: Wait! Sci-Ryan: Stop! It's too late he's gone Donald: Nuts. He got away. Sci-Ryan: Oh bubble nuggets! But, we'll get him next time. Sora: That was weird. WHO gave him the same look? Ryan: I don't know. Goofy: You know. I think he was just trying to confuse ya. Sora: Yeah, you're right. Only one me! Ryan: But not me. He and Sora take out the Membership Cards Sora & Ryan: The Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee Honorary Member--- (The card begins to glow. Sora and Ryan gasps and lets go of it. It floats in the air to everyone's amazement. The Keyblade glows) Sora: Huh? Leon: What's this? Goofy: Gawrsh, ya think...? Ryan: It is... (Light flashes from the Keyblades and the cards. Wind blows through Sora's and Ryan's clothes and hair as a crown symbol appears on the ground beneath him. The card reveals a Keyhole and Sora and Ryan locks it, opening a gateway) Sora: Ohh...now I get it. That must've been the gate Yen Sid talked about. Donald: Oh boy! Ryan: Yeah! And how do you like my Goggles. Sora: It suits you, Goggle Head. Sorry to run, Leon, but other worlds are calling. (Leon nods) Leon: Organization XIII... They look tough. Be careful out there. Ryan: Can we come with you? Sora: Yeah! See ya soon. They left Hollow Bastion Meanwhile ??????: Do my eyes deceive me? Does they really have the power to wield the Keyblade. They're nothing but a boy. ?????? (chuckling): Give them a chance. It means they're straight as an arrow. (pointing ahead) they're pure of heart, unlike all of us here. ????: They'd better be, or else they're worthless. ??????: I truly hope they enjoying themselves on their adventure. (The man laughs softly, pulling out a deck of cards from his sleeve and choosing one, holding it between two fingers) ??????: Maybe they'd like a hand to determine his fate. ?????: Hey, as long as it works in our favor! We can let them do what they wants for now. Then we'll all jump in if needed! ??????: Those are bold words coming from you. Are you saying you'll volunteer to take care of it if things go wrong? (The man abruptly sits up in his chair) ?????: Huh? What?! Me?! No, you have the wrong guy... I'm not comfortable with that. (He waves his arms and shrinks back down) ??????: You act as though you have a conscience... When was the last time any one of us felt anything? ??????: Truer words were never spoken. (He makes his card vanish into his hand) Well, I suppose, the fun will have to wait. ????: Do you know what happens to those who lose their true purpose? Inevitably, they destroy themselves. ??????: Gentlemen. (They all look in toward the leader) ?????: The heroes of the Keyblade has embarked on a new adventure. Make sure it is one they will remember. Now, go. (All but the leader teleport away.) Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:MRJOJOUK3 Category:Transformersprimfan